The Tranquility Wars
The 1st Tranquility and 2nd Tranquility are large scale wars that took place on both Valerind and Drunge. The main reason for the wars was for peace which earned them the name Tranquility, many believe a 3rd Tranquility is coming because of the recent conflict with Theryn. 1st Tranquility: The 1st Tranquility was caused by the Jõrian who used to enslave the Morca until the Morca began a large-sized rebellion with what little they had to fight back with, the Morca were reported swarming castles and cities robbing places of their weapons in order to fuel their army, the Morca never hurt many innocents but a lot of Jõrian soldiers were sent to fight off the Morca and as a result thousands were slaughtered. Ultimately the Morca proved to be feared and the millions of slaves were set free and given the land, some bad tools, and leftovers from the Jõrian. They then called this land Morcas which became a very powerful nation. Little details are known about the 1st Tranquility as it happened so long ago. 2nd Tranquility: The 2nd Tranquility was another large scale fight against the Asforians who came from the Yundurian Isles. The Asforians set to conquer Mountain Shire which was relatively abandoned by Heartsfield who owned it at the time. The Asforians slaughtered many on their path to Mountain Shire and claimed the province, prior to the Asforian invasion Mountain Shire was just named "Heartsfield" but after they invaded they renamed the province to Mountain Shire, from what seemed like months the Asforians went un-noticed and the people they killed on their way to the province was reported as just some bandits. Eventually, the Asforians began importing people from their homelands and as a result, they quickly went noticed and made public as to where they resided. People, of course, were very furious with Heartsfield for letting foreigners invade their homeland and even take control of a now very obviously powerful province. The Asforians quickly built wall's in both of Mountain Shires valley's as the other provinces were discussing what to do, they knew that if they just attacked them then almost everyone from the Yundurian Isles would be there sworn enemies. So this gave the Asforians time to build outposts and even a small castle. Finally, everyone agreed the Asforians needed to be killed for taking a province forcefully and as a result, many attacks were sent out to the province but most of them got no-where as all the troops had to be funneled into the valleys which were the only way into Mountain Shire, after a lot of manpower lost Asmurandias sent a lot of its military to go and climb the mountains and try to invade them where they hadn't guarded. The mission wasn't a total fail but a lot of people died climbing, equipment was lost and at the end of it all only a small army was able to get over the massive mountains. The sacrifice wasn't worth the payoff at all for the Asmurandians as the small army was only able to do minimal damage to them. Finally, when it seemed like they were getting nowhere and most people had given up and let them reside for the most part the people of Heartsfield had a ships fleet that was intended to ship materials to Asmurandias for the war. However, they discovered the Asforians armada that was trying to ship in more materials and men and as a result, a few men took a small ship and sailed back informing the people, Heartsfield was then able to send in more ships to destroy their fleet. This did weaken the Asforians and eventually, after enough armies were sent by the Drayforians and Harfolds they were able to get through the gates and attack the castle Asfora in a head-on siege, the leader, Kaid the leader of the Asforians was then killed by Criv who offered to support them in the battle being the brute he is he craved violence and offered to help in nearly every war, after the defeat of the Asforians nearly every province said they had a claim to Heartsfield and as a result a trial in the Court of Stone was to be held and this is also where the books first chapter takes place. Did you know? - The 2nd Tranquility lasted for nearly 50 years - After the 2nd Tranquility concluded Mountain Shire was put on hold for a Trial of Stone for about 10 years. - Many believe the 2nd Tranquility was not deserving of the title as the wars are given the title because it means a war for peace. Those who believe the 2nd Tranquility was not deserving argue that the Asforians simply wanted to reside and that nearly every province that ever existed was claimed by force. - Based on the events one can infer that the war may have been started due to racist idealism revolving the Asforians and the fact they did not think kindly of foreigners, however, Wayne did address the statement saying, "I contributed to the war not because they were foreigners but due to the fact I believe that those people had intentions to invade my country, I did what was best for my people."